Chery blossoms
by darkmagicsquirrel
Summary: inuyasha and kagome stay behind while the others go back to kaede's village for information. they next day inuyasha and kagome find out that something terrible has happened to their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry blossoms

It was a bright and sunny day in the forest, and there seemed to be no signs of any demons around. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had gone off to kaede's village for some information about Naraku. InuYasha had been having trouble catching his scent and couldn't find any clues as to his whereabouts. InuYasha and Kagome stayed behind. InuYasha was high up in a tree staring down at kagome, watching her study. She had fallen behind in her school work so much she had forgotten most of the things she'd been taught. InuYasha sighed and stared at how the sun made her hair look so smooth and shiny. He longed for her smell. She smelled so sweet, like strawberries and cherry blossoms. It had been so long since he had been close to her. He sighed again. He saw her move slightly and dropped her school book. He saw her stretch and rest her head down on the book. She looked as though she was daydreaming. "I wonder what she's thinking," InuYasha said to himself. "InuYasha." InuYasha heard his name. He looked down to where kagome was; she had fallen asleep and was calling out InuYasha's name. He blushed. "Ka- gome?" InuYasha wondered why it was his name she called out.

"No! InuYasha! Please don't leave me!" kagome yelled out running towards InuYasha. InuYasha looked back, turned back around, and kept walking. She dropped to her knees and started crying. Then, the next thing she knew, she was being shaken violently.

"Kagome! Wake up!" InuYasha yelled in kagome's ears and she woke up. "InuYasha? What happened?"

"You fell asleep, and then you started yelling out my name. You were yelling so loud it hurt my ears. No doubt every demon in the forest heard you." InuYasha said softly, as he looked into her soft and tired eyes.

She started to blush and looked away. "I was afraid you'd leave me. I was running after you and..."

InuYasha put a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him. They stared into each others eyes. They both blushed a deep red as InuYasha said" Kagome, I'd never leave you… I lo…"

"InuYasha! Look out!" Kagome cried and pointed towards a demon approaching.

The demon came closer. He was huge with long fangs and claws ready to shred anything that would dare get in its way. His skin was dark blue, but was covered up with crimson stains.

"He reeks of blood." InuYasha said. "Kagome stay back" and he pushed her away.

InuYasha pulled the tetsaiga out of its sheath.

"WIND SCAR!" he yelled and jumped up into the air and came back down.

And the demon was slain.

He ran to kagome "Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah. Now what was that you were going to say before he showed up?" She pointed to the dead carcass lying on the ground with guts and blood spilled every which way. The guts lay on the ground and the blood was seeping into the earth and droplets stained the trees.

InuYasha blushed and turned to walk away, but before he could, Kagome ran up in front of him and starred into his eyes and gave him a look as of to say "TELL ME NOW OR I'M GONNA YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH"

InuYasha backed away a little and changed his mind and stepped closer and put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "What I was going to say was… I Love You." InuYasha whispered gently into her ear. She blushed as she looked into his eyes and noticed the serious expression on his face but his eyes held a loving sparkle she had never seen before. Then he leaned a little closer and kissed her on the lips. After a moment or two she broke the kiss and blushed. "What's wrong?" InuYasha asked puzzled.

"Nothing, that was just a little bit of a surprise." She said blinking in surprise. She could hardly believe he had really done that.

"Oh. You didn't like it?"

Kagome just grinned and gave him a tight hug. She then leaned towards him and kissed him again, this time longer. "I did. I did like it, but I'm feeling kind of tired. So InuYasha picked her up and jumped up in a tree. He put her down carefully. She almost fell, but he caught her and sat her down close to him.

As they lay on a branch high in the tree, Kagome and InuYasha lay there snuggled up together about to drift off into a deep slumber.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I Love You. I won't ever let you go. I'll stay with you forever." he said pulling her closer to him as she rested her head on his chest and said

"And I'll stay by your side until I die."

"Then I'll just have to make sure nothing happens to you."

Kagome smiled and they fell asleep still holding onto each other tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**The promise**

Kagome was the first to wake up. She looked around and noticed something was wrong.

She shook InuYasha. "InuYasha? Wake up. Where's sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara? They haven't come back yet."

"Don't worry bout them they can take care of there selves."

"I sure hope so", kagome thought to herself. He tried to go back to sleep but noticed something

InuYasha picked kagome up and jumped to the ground. He gently put her back down and sniffed the air.

"Something's wrong."

"What is it InuYasha?"

"I smell our friends but I also smell blood."

She inhaled sharply "You don't think…" Kagome said with a scared, shaky voice.

"Let's go." InuYasha rushed off. He stepped in the middle of a clearing. Kagome followed after him.

When they got there InuYasha heard silence, then… "OH NO!" Kagome screamed out in horror. Her eyes grew wide at seeing her friend's dead. Blood was everywhere and it was too much to handle so she turned and ran off in the other direction. InuYasha went after her, to try and calm her down.

"Kagome!" he screamed.

Kagome stopped, but she was starting to cry. InuYasha wiped away her tears to try and make her feel better, but she just cried harder. She rested her head on his chest and sobbed her heart out. InuYasha hugged her tight and whispered softly in her ear.

"It's going to be okay kagome. Don't cry." He couldn't stand the sight of her crying. He hated to see her cry.

Kagome stopped crying a little bit and still had her head on InuYasha's chest; she was enjoying his embrace and taking in his smell of the woods after a fresh rain storm. He looked up from kagome.

"I'm gonna kill that lousy demon who killed them." InuYasha yelled and his shaking fists angrily.

"How do you know it was a demon?" Kagome asked with a puzzled look on her face. Humans can kill too.

"Because there was an awful stench from a demon. It was only one but it was huge by the looks of the footprint on the ground. I'm going after him, you stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay" kagome said as InuYasha ran of in the direction of the demons scent. 'Good luck' she thought.

Kagome sat down under a tree and bent her knees to where they were up under her chin. She rested her head on top of her knees and thought about what happened. Tears started to reform and the next thing she knew she was crying again.

"Why'd this have to happen?" Kagome thought aloud. Then she heard something in the forest coming her way. She prayed it was InuYasha, but she was wrong.

"Kikyo?"

"Kagome…What are you doing here, where is InuYasha?"

"InuYasha went to go fight a demon. What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your concern as to why I'm here."

"Kagome?" InuYasha appeared out of the forest but he was covered in demon blood.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said excited, but she hadn't forgotten about Kikyo, and apparently InuYasha had seen her too.

"Kikyo" InuYasha said in a stunned and surprised voice as he walked closer to her. They stared at each other.

Kagome remembered the night she saw InuYasha and Kikyo kiss in the forest. It was the worst time Kagome could remember. Kagome could feel tears starting to form. Kagome turned away from them and started to run towards the forest. She got about half way in the middle of the forest before she realized, she was lost. Then out of nowhere, someone appeared.

"InuYasha, what do you see in her?" Kikyo asked "Is she the one you truly love?"

"Yes" he said looking away from her.

"Then so be it" and Kikyo left without hesitation.

InuYasha turned and ran towards where Kagome had run off to. "kagome!"

"Koga?" Kagome blinked surprised, still in pain, and still crying. She couldn't get that image out of her mind. She wished so hard for it to go away, but it wouldn't.

"Hey, Kagome. Long time no see." Said Koga pulling her closer to him.

Kagome showed no resistance, but also showed no sign that it was okay.

"What's wrong my dear kagome?" Koga asked worried.

"Kikyo, that's what's wrong. She came to see InuYasha. I ran away before something happened like it did when they were alone together last time." Kagome couldn't help but cry. She loved InuYasha and to see him with Kikyo, the woman he had loved before she came along was very painful. Koga hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. Just then InuYasha showed up.

"Koga! I thought I smelled a foul smell."

"OH! Your one to talk."Koga remarked.

"What are you doing with Kagome? Get away from her!" InuYasha shouted.

"I didn't do anything! But you did! You're the reason she's crying!"

"Me? What'd I do?"

"Does Kikyo ring any bell at all?"

"Oh." 'Damn' he thought. InuYasha just stood there."Kikyo and I were just talking. Nothing more." InuYasha said in self defense.

"Bt the way she was crying, I wouldn't say that's all you two were doing. She saw you two in the forest last time, kissing. Seeing you to brought back the bad memories."

"Oh. She saw that? InuYasha said, his voice filled with regret.

"Yeah. I saw that." Kagome interrupted.

InuYasha looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry you saw that, I didn't mean for you to…I mean, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"She's not going to forgive you that easily, and using such a terrible apology like that." Koga already hated InuYasha, and to think he would do such a horrible thing to poor Kagome like that made him hate InuYasha more. "STUPID MUTT!" Koga yelled at him then looked to Kagome and walked closer to her.

"Listen Kagome, if you ever need me, let me know." Koga left and InuYasha looked over at Kagome. He walked over to her and sat down. There was a silence in the air, and he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Kagome?

The silence continued.

"Kagome listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. That night, she kissed me, I was surprised. I know it was wrong of me no to do anything about that, and I really am sorry."

"I…I forgive you…Tell me InuYasha, do you still love her?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"No. I love you and only you."

"I love you too."

InuYasha stood up and gave Kagome a hand to help her to her feet. He wiped a tear from her eye and hugged her.

"I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again. I promise."


End file.
